


Pale Twitter Fic Adventures

by theriseofswolo



Category: Burn This - Wilson
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Boss/Employee Relationship, Dirty Talk, Gym Sex, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Praise Kink, Semi-Public Sex, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:53:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27212245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theriseofswolo/pseuds/theriseofswolo
Summary: Unfortunately, what it says on the tin.
Relationships: Pale (Burn This)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	1. Calling in Slick

**Author's Note:**

> All of these are done very spur of the moment and thus are extremely low quality. I tried, though. Enjoy!

You always kind of had a crush on Pale. Sure, you were just one face among the extensive waitstaff, but the way he wouldn't tolerate customers being rude to any of you or let inebriated, wealthy alphas get handsy by barking and cursing til he was red in the face and forcing them to run out the restaurant's door with their tails between their legs you couldn't help but hear that small, primal voice in the back of your head. 

Alpha protected us, it would say.

Being in an occupation as interpersonal as food service required everyone to be so drugged up on blockers and suppressants that half of you couldn't even smell the *food*, so it was to your surprise that when he passed you by one day, with a hand at your waist and a distracted "s'cuse me, honey", that your senses were met with the distinct notes of leather, vetiver, and deep, heady musk.

It was gradual at first, skin growing warmer, sweat forming at the small of your back, a tickle at the edge of your gland. It was only halfway through your shift, though, when the cramps hit and the telltale rush of arousal flooded your core.

Surely this wasn't possible. Your suppressants were top tier, and your mandatory yearly heat wasn't due til the Spring.

Yet here you were hiding among the mops and floor cleaner in the middle of dinner service, shoving as many paper towels in your underwear as could fit to stop the slick from dripping down and soaking your stockings along with alerting everyone in a five-mile radius of your imminent heat.

There was a knock at the door.

"Ya alright in there, sweetheart? Celine said she saw you go in there and I mean I would just let you do whatever the fuck you're doing but-" 

It was Pale, you'd recognize his thunderous voice anywhere, especially since your brain managed to somehow sift through its own memory enough to recognize him as 'POWERFUL ALPHA OF BREEDING AGE, GOOD GENES, KIND TO YOU/ME/US, MUST REPRODUCE'

Luckily you still had your wits about you at this stage, though perhaps not enough to hear the distinct sound of sniffing on the other side of the door.

"Um, Pale, I'm really sorry but I'm not feeling very well, could I go home?"

the old doorknob rattled as, presumably, the man on the other side made to open it.

"Listen, I know you probably need me out there but trust me, I wouldn't ask if I didn't think-"

"Open the door, omega."

There was a sort of animalistic urgency in his voice, one that told you that he was now more alpha than Pale.

You heard a curse and a shuffling noise as he lowered his knees to the ground, nearly eye-level should there have not been two inches of wood blocking his line of vision.

"I don't think you're in your right mind," you said, "I know we're both at a bit of a...disadvantage right now but you don't actually want me, you'll regret it, I know it."

You wouldn't be able to handle the rejection should that come to pass.

"Oh, honey, no, no," he cooed, his almost amused tone causing another wave of heat, "I've had my eye on you for a while, baby, I really have, just wanted to wait for the right moment's all, but now, now I've gotta take care of my little omega, wouldn't be right just leavin' you alone like that."

You could tell he was referring to more than just leaving you alone in the closet.

don't open the door, you tell yourself.

Pale looked different under the influence of hormones, his eyes were wild and his hair, which was usually so effortlessly neat, stuck out in various directions from having been run through by his fingers over and over. 

"That's it, honey, that's a good fuckin' girl."

he grabbed you by your waist, forcefully yet gently, immediately diving to press his nose to the source of your scent with such vigor you could feel it bend along your skin, rubbing his hands over as much of your clothed body as he could.

"not," your voice shook as you whispered to him, clutching his head to you by his hair, "not here. I don't want to be knot-" you cut yourself off out of shame but he seemed to understand.

"Can't leave with you dripping like this, either," he mumbles into your neck, leading you back through the door once again. 

You couldn't see, but you could hear as he quickly locked the door and whipped off his gray suit jacket before spinning you by the shoulders so that your chest lay against the wall.

"just gotta-" he huffed, lifting your skirt to grab at the flesh of your ass, "just gotta lick you up, honey, that's all."

"Oh-"

He pulled down your stockings and panties in one go, seemingly unfazed by the presence of what must be at least 10 napkins soaking up the endless stream of arousal.

You vaguely hear murmurs of 'poor thing, poor little omega' as he thumbs at the curve of your ass, spreading you for him to see (as much as he could, anyway) before proceeding to lick at your slickened thighs, moaning as he tastes your essence. 

Your eyes rolled into the back of your head as he lapped indiscriminately, running his tongue over your tender skin so not a drop of slick was left behind.

"Fuck," he dipped into the crease at your thigh, "so sweet for me, honey."

"Please," you cry, tilting your hips back to present your pussy as best you could, the only place he had yet to touch "Pale, I need-"

"No," he took a deep breath as though saying the word was the hardest thing he'd ever had to do, "swear to Christ, doll, if I taste that little cunt now I'll have to knot you right here."

You understood, of course, but tears of frustration still fell as he righted you, making sure to pop a piece of gum in his mouth so as to avoid as much suspicion as possible.

The walk out was largely uneventful, Pale had you wear his enormous jacket to help mask you as best he could but you barely made it halfway to the door when you started to feel the eyes of alpha customers and staff boring into you at every direction.

One dared enough to challenge him, blocking your path, demanding you with half madness, their arousal obvious even as unaffected colleagues attempted to draw them back to the bar.

Too bad they didn't try harder or else their friend may not have found themselves on the floor with a broken arm and teeth poised to tear out their throat.

He did this for you, the voice says, alpha *wants* us, wants us to bad he'd kill for it.

Your increased arousal at the prospect was obvious even in the open evening air.

Your resolve waned as you stumbled along with his arm securely around you, the haze became too great, too undeniable.

"Pale," you half whine into his shoulder, "Pale, I need it now, I don't think I can take it much longer..."

Pale, you found, regardless of his near rut, was a man with very little shame nor concern about the opinions of those around him, especially when it came to satisfying the need of your heat.

The nearest alleyway, despite the presence of garbage, vermin, and God knows what, was empty and private enough so that most wouldn't glance your way to see an enormous man tear at the fabric covering your sex.

"Fuckin' shit, honey, such a good fuckin' omega. You see this? See how fat you've got my cock? Swear to God my knot's about to pop just from lookin' at you like this."

You moan, propping yourself into the proper, instinctual position as best you could in the given circumstances; giving him a full, unobstructed view of your cunt as you pressed your face to the brick wall.

"Poor fuckin' thing, look how bad you need it," for the first time he touched your folds, absently rubbing over the nub of your clit, making you cry out.

"Please, Pale, alpha-"

He growled at the title, "that's right I'm your fuckin' alpha, honey, I wasn't lyin' before, you know, I've always kinda been able to scent you. Thought it might've just been a one-off but now," he took his cockhead, running the slick surface over your aching cunt, "I think we must be one of those people who're just *that* compatible, you know? Shit, might just fuckin' mate you tonight, make you mine forever."

"Please, please-" 

With little ceremony he pushes the whole of his cock into you, filling you to the brim and forcing noises from your mouth you never thought possible.

"Fucking *shit*!" you could feel his cock pulse in you, "fuckin' cutest, tightest little cunt..."

He starts to move with a punishing pace, uncaring of the sound of flesh against flesh, balls slapping against you echoing throughout.

He pins you to further to the wall with a hand at your neck, his fingers bruising the flesh if your hips as he thrusts into you faster and harder than you should have been able to take.

"gonna fuckin' knot you, baby, sweet fuckin' omega, gonna take my come? huh? Gonna be a good girl for me?"

The only thing that comes out of your mouth is a mixture of 'yes', 'Pale', and 'alpha'.

All you could focus on was the overwhelming, impossibly tight pressure gathering at your core making your teeth and fingernails rattle in their roots.

"Shit, shit, *shit*! Fucking perfect!" You were almost sure you began to black out as you felt his knot swell inside your entrance, locking him in as you began to feel what seemed to be an impossible amount of come filling your cunt.

He almost laughed as you came, more with affection than mockery as you shook and pulsed and yelped, gripping his enormous hand in yours.

"That's it, there you go, good girl," he said into your ear.

You grabbed pizza on the way to his apartment, his come leaking down your thigh as you walked hand in hand.


	2. Physical

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Pale go to the gym.

you'd never really been one to go to the gym, even if it seemed like just about everyone was crazy about getting fit. 

Whether you just found the prospect of sweating around a bunch of strangers intimidating or just didn't have the time you couldn't really say, so it was especially embarrassing when Pale asked you to go with him a few months into your relationship, fully expecting you to know what was supposed to be done.

"Just thought you could keep me company, ya know?" he had said, "Working out's a whole lot more entertaining with a pretty face to look at and talk to."

The days leading up to it were spent scouring every store for cute athletic wear to impress him, and going so far as to book yourself an appointment to have everything below your neck waxed off just in the unlikely case that your boyfriend would come to know you grew body hair as you pathetically attempted to recreate what you saw on those ads for aerobic tapes.

It was a Saturday, one of the few days Pale has off, in late October, the weather so unpleasant that you had to wear sweatpants and a coat on the walk there, the two of you hand and hand as you respectively commented on the quality of each store's decorations for Halloween. 

It started raining as soon as you got there, the noise of the door jingling barely able to register against the violent downpour.

You quickly checked in with the lady at the front desk before seeing the whole of it and immediately noticing the two of you were the only ones there.

"Nice," you heard Pale mumble to himself.

Before you could think, he pulled you into the men's changing room, quickly setting down his things and making to remove his clothes.

Pale was never an especially modest man but you were used to seeing him in suits on an almost daily basis so the sight of him in the most shamelessly short shorts you had ever seen in your life was, in a word, shocking.

You quickly pulled down your sweatpants and whipped off your plain pullover to reveal your, admittedly, rather revealing, leotard accessorized only by a pair of leg warmers. 

his eyes immediately drew to the way in which it rode up, revealing the bare skin of your hips and, because of the darkening of his eyes and a quirk of his mouth, the way in which it barely covered your quickly dampening pussy.

he let out a long whistle, reaching out to hook a finger under the elastic, pulling you towards him and grazing the smooth, soft skin of your lower abdomen.

"You already got me outta breath, doll."

You guffaw at the line, taking his hands away from your body as you flush.

"Jesus, how'm I supposed to concentrate with you like that," he let's out a 'Jesus fuck' as you turn, showing the way in which it didn't cover your ass, "you're killin' me, honey..."

"c'mon, we came here for a reason, didn't we?" 

"Yeah, yeah, just...keep walkin', just like that, there you go..."

The attention made you delirious, but surely you both would be charged for public indecency should this continue.

You finally make it out, finding yourself sitting primly upon one of the weight benches as Pale proceeded to perform a variety of sit-ups, pushups, and stretches.

He never pushed you to do anything with him, but you did at the very least attempt to do planks at his side, half-heartedly making faces as he laughed once you collapsed to the floor.

You supposed you really *were* there to look pretty, which suited you just fine, especially once Pale moved onto more intensive exercises.

It was astoundingly erotic, half of which was most definitely done on purpose. 

He dripped with sweat, forcing his shirt to cling to his skin and displaying the way in which the muscles underneath worked and strained. Muscles you had probably licked and drooled on at some point during the last week.

The way he glistened with perspiration, the way he grunted and panted and showed off his strength, the power and capability of his body, it was no wonder you were wet and needy not a half-hour in. 

Acting as though you were simply tired of sitting stationary and watching, you got up, reaching towards the ceiling before leaning over, putting the soaked crotch of your leotard right in Pale's line of sight as you touched your toes (or tried to).

He growled.

You turned innocently as if to say 'what's wrong?' but as soon as you met his eyes you knew the game, as short as it was, was up.

He rose from his place on the bench press, putting the weights into the bar above as be looked at you, breathing hard and wild-eyed like an animal, his shorts unable to hide the way in which his cock fattened within its minuscule confines. 

A lone drop of sweat ran from his hairline to his jaw, making you lick your lips before he was on you, open-mouthed against your lips as he clutched your frame against his, drool and spit mixing and wetting your mouth, chin, and cheeks.

After licking at your mouth and face with a strange fervor, he took you in arm so as to return to the desolate locker room.

"Fuckin' slut, teasin' me like that, fuckin' CHRIST!" he held your head to the wall, grabbing the whole of your asscheek firmly in one hand before giving it a swift, hard spank.

"Ah, Pale!" you moan.

"Can't take you anywhere, just can't fuckin' help yourself, can you? You so high on my fuckin' cock you can't act right, can you?" he delivers another spank, earning another moan "need it that bad, huh, honey? Poor fuckin' baby, you're fuckin' lucky you got the sweetest cunt in the world, or else I'd tie you up and not let you come for a whole week."

The words themselves may have been mean in a sense, but they were said with such earnest affection you couldn't help but arch your neck so that he might kiss you some more.

He seemed rather preoccupied with something else, though.

He ran his thumb up and down your covered slit, cooing as you jerked under his ministrations before taking the fabric in hand and sliding it to the side, fully exposing your slick, swollen pussy.

"Jesus fuck," he immediately sunk his fingers into your folds, feeling the new smoothness of your bare cunt, "this for me, doll?"

"Yeah, ah!" he pressed a thumb to your clit, marveling at the way it slipped over the skin with ease, "I was just worried that, um, you, or people, would see, with this leotard, and-"

"So fuckin' sexy, honey," he licked up your folds, moaning at the flavor and sensation of your skin, "fucking, shit."

He drew up closer behind you, pulling down the waistband of his shorts to release his leaking cock.

He wasted no time in pushing in, immediately fucking you with a relentless, primal pace,

"That's it, that's a good fuckin' whore, keepin' yourself all nice and ready for me," you could only moan as he pounded inti you, the sound of flesh slapping flesh nearly making you unable to make out his words, "almost came in my fuckin' pants when I saw you in this little thing," he reached up to pull your breasts from the tight fabric, groping and pinching at the tender flesh with little regard for precision, "you like me like this, baby? All fuckin' sweaty and, and-fuck! I feel like a fuckin' caveman or some shit."

He kept hitting that one spot as he thrusts, making your legs start to shake,

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, Pale, Pale, Pale," you cry.

"You gonna come for me, doll? Gonna be a good little girl and come on my cock? make me come in you? You'd like that, wouldn't you."

You nod, your jaw clenching as your orgasm quickly approaches.

All you can feel is him as you come, you see nothing, hear nothing, just feel the way in which his heavy balls press against your clit as drives himself in as far as possible, letting your pulsing cunt milk every drop of cum. 

When your senses return you realize he had stuck his fingers into your mouth, no doubt to muffle whatever sounds you must have made. With a grateful affection, you run your tongue over them, tasting the salt of his skin as he laughs quietly against your neck.

After avoiding the lethal gaze of the receptionist as you check out the both of you decide to never return.

At least, not to that gym in particular.


End file.
